


Proposal

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Ruki x Vic Oneshots [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Ruki is nervous about proposing to his longtime girlfriend Vic. *suck at summaries just enjoy adorable shy Ruki*
Relationships: Ruki (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ruki x Vic Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965448





	Proposal

“Kai-kun!” Ruki walks over to his best friend. “Hai?” Kai asked. “I need your help on getting the right ring for Vic because…I’m planning to ask her to be my wife tonight on stage.” Ruki blushed. Kai got surprised at first but then smiled at his best friend.  
Meanwhile, at London’s jewelry shop, Ruki found the perfect ring for the girl of his dreams. It was a red ruby diamond ring with a black gothic band that had small garnet and ruby diamonds on the band. The ring box was a gorgeous red velvet case, which came with the ring. “You got this.” Kai smiled. Ruki blushes. “What happens if I mess up and if she says no?” Ruki asked nervously. “Ruki, she loves you. Of course, she would say yes when you pop the big question to her. Just be you and just say ‘Will you marry me?’ Yes, some people give out speeches to the people who they want to marry. You don’t have to if you want to. All matters that you are asking the most important person in your life to be your wife.” Kai smiled. Ruki smiles back at his friend.  
Later in the evening, with the GazettE and the Fallen Angels doing their final collaboration encore at the Electric Ballroom for their first night, all the audience cheered. Then Ruki takes his girlfriend to the center of the stage. He kisses her on the cheek. He then kneels on the ground on one knee and grabs the ring box out of his pocket. He opens it with the ring in there, which made Vic surprised and shocked with her hands covering her mouth. Everyone cheered, all surprised loudly and happy. “Vic…Will, you marry me?” Ruki asked. “Yes…” Vic said with tears of joy in her eyes. Everyone cheered even more, and their bandmates were clapping and cheering for the couple. Ruki takes the ring out of the box and then slides it on Vic’s middle left finger. Ruki stands up and gives his lover a passionate kiss on the lips while the fans cheered even more loudly and happier.  
Meanwhile, at the couple’s hotel after their passionate sex, the couple decided to take a rose petal bath together next to a window showing the view of London. “Well, you sir are filled with surprises by giving me the big rock, and I’ll be Mrs. Matsumoto.” Vic said while she lies back against her lover’s chest. “Everyone finds it surprising that their lovers propose to the person they love.” Ruki smiled while he kisses her temple. “It was so embarrassing. That I didn't know what to say to my friends and my family.” Vic said, shyly while she blushes. “Awww babe! You are so cute when you blush!!” Ruki cooed while he kisses his lover’s temple and cheek. “Cut it out!!” Vic chuckled. Ruki chuckles. They lovingly stare at each other and smile. “I love you.” Vic smiled while she kisses her lover on the lips. “I love you too.” Ruki smiled against the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *****GLAD YOU ALL ENJOY IT!! Sorry it's short but it's sweet though.


End file.
